X and Y
by Siva
Summary: Oi! I'm back........and this is a nice long chaptered story. ^-^ What's this? Duo has a female double? Click to find out who it is!
1. Experiments

::Authoress walks onstage dragging a kawaii braided baka behind her::

Siva: **hissing** Just get on the damned stage and read the Disclaimer! Duo no baka! - -'

Duo: But………..but…………….FINE! ;_;

::The braided wonder flies onto the stage dressed as a ……………PRINCE?! - -'……..and proceeds to read the Disclaimer::

Duo:…………………………………………………………

::I said, HE PROCEEDS TO READ THE DISCLAIMER!::

Duo: **groan** Gundam Wing does not belong to our dear Sii-chan…though we wish it did?…Siva, we do NOT! That would be…….bad. 

::Apple comes flying from curtains::

Duo: **ducks and blows raspberry** **sigh** Anyway, Please don't sure our li'l Sii-chan. She only writes for the joy of writing and besides, she's broke as hell and anything she DOES earn **pfft** is spent on me!!!!!!! **sticks out tongue** This disclaimer applies to the whole story!

Siva: **from curtains** Okay, that was pretty good. You need to rehearse this a little more though. Read the Author's Note! **flips hair and walks off**

Duo: - -'….Author's Note: This is set sometime during the series, I don't know when…..bleh……..- -'. No this is NOT a shameless self-insertion into the storyline. If it were, SIVA would be in it, and I'd make a plot so wholly suited to me. Okay, that about does it. ^^ On with the show!

****

X and Y

Part One: Experiments

Duo awoke with a pounding headache. 'Damned muggers', he thought. He grimaced at the memory of walking down the street to the corner store to buy some eggs. 'Ugh'. The pounding headache increased as he remembered how his poor little head had felt after receiving a whack to the head with some form of metal bar. 'Damn Heero. He was right. Never go out after midnight…never, never, never'. He sat up and took notice of his surroundings. It was an alley. A dirty, stinky, muddy, dark and just plain disgusting alley. Duo groaned inwardly. He needed to get home. He needed some aspirin and a shower. But he did _not_ need a stupid lecture from Heero! Duo clambered to his feet and felt a whoosh of dizziness temporarily render him completely unable to register. This time he cursed instead of groaning. "Damned muggers! You bastards! What the hell did you expect to get from me?!!?" He then noticed the numerous cuts and bruises he had all along the visible lengths of his body. He proceeded to fall into a barrage of curses before stepping out of the alley and beginning his journey to the safe house where he and Heero were staying.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory many miles away, an experiment was taking place.

"Did you deliver him to his location?" asked an old man wearing a lab coat, and thick wire rimmed glasses.

"Yes, sir", replied the burly man who stood beside him. "I ditched him back in an alley around the place we attacked him".

"Good" replied the old man. An evil smirk graced his wrinkled features. 'This should make OZ extremely happy. A genetically engineered pilot with all the same abilities as the ones they're up against! Too bad we couldn't get our hands on that inhuman, Perfect Soldier. He'd have been one helluva project. Would have raked in a lot of the green stuff too. But this one seems fairly decent. He'll serve his purpose well. Once this clone is ready, OZ will be quite in debt with me. After all, I'll be giving them a perfect soldier.'

He was broken out of his reverie at the sound of the burly man's coughing. "You sure you can pull this ones off, Dr. Crays? I don't want to end up in some sort of a limbo."

"Shut up, Daniel" the doctor sneered. "You'd end up in more of a limbo if you were trying to do this by yourself. Keep in mind you are my apprentice, and a lousy one at that. I won't tolerate your stupid comments, or any of your bullshit. Bear in mind you can be easily dismissed and disposed of. You're just a street kid, after all is said and done".

The burly man glared in response. Sometimes he really hated the old fart. Especially when the stupid old man would bring the past back to the surface. How he hated having to recall past times, when it was the one thing he wanted to forget the most. The old man stood up, unannounced and made his way out the laboratory door. 'Old fart', Daniel thought, 'Probably getting some more coffee'. He glanced over at the computer sitting at the doctor's desk. He smirked at the image he saw on the screen. It was a DNA strand component of the "Perfect Nemesis" he was creating. 'It's a male…..', a glint came into his eyes as he walked over to the computer. "What if…….a little….accident were to occur?", he chuckled to himself. He was still seething over the doctor's earlier comments. 'Why the hell not?' he thought to himself as he typed in a few commands. He scanned the files on the computer. 'It's a guy', he thought to himself, 'Duo Maxwell. Age 15, American. Pilot of the Mobile Suit Deathscythe Hell. Dr. Crays seems to have an excellent model for this clone…Surely OZ will hand over a lot of money for this clone. Hell! It would give over an entire empire if it could'. He clicked on a few more icons, 'Surely he will be giving me some credit for this. After all, I was the one who gave him the idea……the layout……the model……too bad I couldn't get my hands on that Yuy. Maxwell will have to do………….'. He looked over towards the lab door to check for any signs of the old scientist. He shrugged when he noted he wasn't coming and continued browsing through the classified files. He immediately froze when he came across a document he knew was not meant for his eyes. 'So the old man wants to take _all_ the credit for this and kill _me _off!?…What the hell is that little bastard planning? ……………..Heh….Tough luck, doc. This experiment just took a turn around the wrong curve'. He quickly returned to the files, which held all the information for the clone. After a quick browse through the model and attributes he found exactly what he was looking for.

He glared at the screen and quickly typed in a few commands. The doctor was going to pay for his previous plans. He was _seriously_ going to screw up this damned experiment. There was no way he'd let Dr. Crays perform his experiment and then take all the credit, as well as the money. Much less would he allow himself to be assassinated by the old fart. "No way in hell", he muttered through clenched teeth. He typed furiously inputting all the necessary information. "No way in hell". A confirmation box showed up on the screen. His reflexes buckled. Did he really want to do this? "Yes", he growled. He clicked the "OK" button. The machine began to make whirring noises as all the data he had input was being processed and saved. 

He turned around with a smirk on his face, only to be met square in the face by the tip of a gun. 

"What were you doing there, Danny-boy", inquired the elderly scientist with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "You weren't doing anything to sabotage this project, were you?"

"Why would I do a thing like that Dr. C? We're in this together. What hurts you hurts me, and what benefits you benefits me, ne? That's what you said the other day."

The doctor lowered the gun. "True enough", he muttered. Daniel smiled. 'The old fool is so easily convinced.' A smirk came to his lips. 'Just wait till he stumbles up my "little changes".

* * *

"OW!" Duo screamed as Heero applied the antiseptic to the numerous cuts he has received during his "assault". "Hn", Heero replied. "Just shut up, Heero! Okay? I really don't want your "sympathy"……". "Who's offering any sympathy?" Heero replied grimly. Duo just glared at him, hoping to burn a couple of holes through that stupid green tank top in the process. 'Looks ugly on him, anyway' he though with a smirk. "Duo no baka", Heero spoke.

"Hmmm?" Two large indigo orbs fixed their attention on the speaker.

"Why do you have these punctures? It looks like a needle was inserted into your temple. As well as this vein on your wrist."

Duo gulped as the impact of Heero's words hit him. "Are you saying I was _injected _with something!??!?!" he yelped.

Heero stared at him for a second before he spoke. "Either that, or some bodily fluids were extracted from you. I'll go call Sally and ask her to come to run a few tests on you. We can't have you failing on this mission all because you were so stubborn you _had_ to go out so late at night and get assaulted".

Duo blinked several times. "I'm shocked you said so many things in under one minute!"

Heero rolled his eyes and grunted. Duo really was one helluva baka.

Coming Up: Part Two - The Perfect Nemesis 

::Duo prances onstage:: Please read and review, Siva'll love you eternally. ^-^

::Siva drags him offstage by his braid:: I'm not that desperate, Duo! Jeez….- -'


	2. The Perfect Nemesis

****

X and Y

Part Two: The Perfect Nemesis

Dr. Crays watched as his experiment unfolded before his eyes. "Daniel", he hissed, "Turn on that damned flourescent light. I can't see too well….and this stupid genetic materials is developing some abnormalities". Daniel nodded his head while suppressing a chuckle. It was time for the unveiling of the genetic product it Dr. Crays had been working on for a week. He was amazed at the doctor's abilities to generate something like a human clone so quickly. 'Then again', he thought to himself, 'this _is _Dr. Crays. Genetics genius; the best of the best. The top of his graduating class. And with an ego big enough to make this damned laboratory literally implode'. His thoughts were broken by a series of curses uttered by Dr. Crays. Daniel almost burst out laughing, when he beheld the sight before him. There was the old doctor, standing in front of the water-filled capsule, gawking at his "modified" creation. The perfect nemesis of the Gundam pilots, who would have been even more perfect than the Perfect Soldier, if not for one little flaw, induced by Daniel of course. The flaw? Why, the clone was female, instead of male. Daniel couldn't hold it in any longer and promptly burst out laughing when he saw the old genetics engineer snarl in disgust at the female form in front of him. "You!" he shrieked at Daniel. "You did this, didn't you!? You sabotaged my project, damned imbecile!"

Daniel smirked at the old doctor. "Come on, old man. You know this is illegal anyway. You can't really sue me for it, or have me jailed. You'd get your own ass burned, otherwise," he smiled. "Damnit Daniel! I can't believe this. I have some OZ fools coming in today to claim Duo Maxwell's clone. And what am I going to do? Present them with…..this…….this……THIS!!!"

"Girl?" Daniel supplied. Dr. Crays glared at him, with steely gray eyes. "Idiot" he muttered. "The survival of this laboratory depended on the perfect formation of the Perfect Nemesis. Didn't you know that? Didn't I tell you?! If I don't have their Perfect Nemesis, this shit lab gets blown up. There are detonators all over the place! No laboratories are to be in existence. The only reason I was allowed to keep this hell-hole, was because I had something to offer! Damn you, Daniel! Both of us will surely perish in the explosion. And if we don't then…we'll surely be executed in the near future. We are listed in the OZ database a rebels for continuing with the genetics projects!" The doctor trailed off. Daniel's eyes grew wide with horror. He hadn't known any of this beforehand. Now he had to find some way to get the hell out of this place before his head was chopped off. He slapped his forehead. "Why the hell didn't you say this before, old man?!" Dr.Crays looked at him with a weary look on his face. "Everything was supposed to work out perfectly", he muttered, "I didn't think I needed to fill you in on all the small print. Though I should have figured you'd be clever enough to figure out my plans, and stupid enough to make a complete mess of them!"

Daniel looked helplessly from the doctor, to the female form that rested in the capsule. His head was reeling. The timer on the capsule indicated that in 36 seconds, the new creation had to be released or risk drowning. 'Why bother giving it life' he thought weakly, 'we're all going to die anyway…'. His head was reeling. He wanted to escape! He wanted to run………run away! He spoke softly, "Are you sure they won't accept the clone as it is?" The old doctor shook his head. "We had better begin packing," Dr. Crays stated firmly as he unsealed the capsule. He gingerly wrapped a towel around the young girl clone. "We have to leave this place as soon as possible. Before the OZ crew arrives and wreaks havoc on the place."

The young girl inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. She wore a bewildered look on her face. Daniel smiled warmly at her. "Morning, miss". The girl just stared at him blankly before slowly repeating the same words he had spoken to her "…M..or……ing…….Morning….". Daniel smiled at her, and surprisingly enough, she smiled back at him. The doctor, meanwhile, was rummaging through a box full of clothes. He walked over to the girl with several items in hand, and placed them in her hands. "Put these on. You can dress in the back room over there", he spoke sharply. Daniel shook his head and smiled at the old doctor weakly. "Old fool. You can't expect her to act like a complete human. You have to help her out a bit." He smiled at the girl and took her by the hand to the back room. He slowly explained what she was to do with each item, and left her by herself to dress. Three minutes later, the girl emerged clad in black jeans, a white shirt, and a black overcoat. "Uncanny, doctor", Daniel muttered under his breath. "She dresses just like him too". The girl looked over at Dr. Crays. "Old fool", she began, "Who am I?" Daniel laughed as the old man's eyes nearly shot out of his head. The girl grinned at Daniel. Her amethyst eyes were full of mirth. "I suppose you told her to say that, Danny-boy," the doctor said to Daniel. Daniel put on his best innocent look and stared at the ground. "What shall we call her?" he inquired. "Aleia", the doctor spoke softly, a look of tenderness creeping across his face. "A variation of your wife's name?" Daniel asked. "She reminds me of Daleia, with that hair, you know. If her eyes had been green instead of that purplish-colour………but her hair……those bangs…..the soft brown waves. She looks as though she could have been a daughter of Daleia." The doctor smiled at the blank look on the girl's face. "Welcome to the world Aleia Crays", Daniel said to the girl. "No", the doctor spoke, "Not Crays. Maxwell. Aleia Maxwell." Daniel nodded. "My mistake. Welcome to the world Aleia _Maxwell_". Aleia smiled at both men, completely oblivious to the conversation they were carrying on. All she was aware of was the fact that she felt safe and wanted. And that was all that mattered at present.

Up Next-- Part Three: Life's Acquaintances


	3. Life's Acquaintances

****

X and Y

****

Part Three: Life's Acquaintances

"Day Forty! Yeehaw!" crowed Duo. He was so damn happy. His quarantine was finally over and Sally would officially stop poking him for blood samples. Ever since the day Heero had called her in to check out his condition after the assault, he had felt as though he had become Sally Po's personal lab rat. Heero stared at him oddly, annoyance written over every feature of his face. Did the damned American have to be so loud?!

Duo grinned at him. "I suppose you're happy now. Now that you know the mission won't be failed, cause of me. Heeeeee-ro Yuy." Duo stuck his tongue out at his partner and pranced away happily into the kitchen to raid the fridge. He was starving, and pretty damn sure he had lost at least five pounds while on that stupid diet Sally had suggested. Heero glared after the braided baka. He wondered how he ever acquired the patience to

deal with Duo Maxwell, from the start. He really was intolerable at times. He headed towards the "living room" of the safehouse. So tiny, and stuffy, and cluttered. He sat down on the chesterfield and booted up his laptop. There had been very few missions sent to him throughout the long stay at the safehouse. As a matter of fact, it had been at least 3 weeks since the last mission. He yawned and placed his head on the arm of the chesterfield. He felt like taking a nap. It was only fair after having stayed up till 4 am the previous night

listening to that awful music Duo would play in the wee hours of the night. Now if only Duo would stop clattering through the cupboards so damned loudly, he would be better able to fall asleep.

***

Daniel woke up and padded to the kitchen of the little apartment. He had smelt something so delicious……..pancakes. It had to have been at least three years since he had last eaten pancakes for breakfast. But who the hell was making them? Dr. Crays could barely make himself an instant soup…..and Aleia couldn't have been cooking…..could she? As he walked into the kitchen, his eyes went as round as saucers. It _was _Aleia! There she was, standing by the stove, with a bowl of batter on one side, and a stack of pancakes on the other! Aleia was cooking! "Oh…..my……..Kami…..", Daniel's jaw dropped. "Good morning, Dan!" Aleia chirped cheerfully. Daniel blinked several times in succession before replying, "Morning, Leia-chan". "I've made some breakfast for the three of us. But, we seem to have run out of milk, and I was waiting for you to wake up to ask permission to go buy a carton of milk". Daniel smiled at the girl in front of him. He never was able to figure out where she had acquired that speed for her speech. "Yes, you may go. But, be careful, okay?" he looked at her with a mock stern look on his face. Aleia beamed at him, and proceeded to het room to get dressed. At this point, Dr. Crays had woken up, and was shuffling to the kitchen. He bumped into the young girl, and smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, Aleia. How are you this day?" he inquired. "Fine, thank you, sir," she smiled, "and a good morning to you, too", she smiled. "Heading somewhere, my dear?" the old doctor asked. "Yes, I'm going to the corner to buy a carton of milk. No need to worry, sir. I'll be careful", she grinned at him. "Very well", he proceeded to the kitchen, where he too had a jaw drop upon seeing the two stacks of pancakes on the little dining table. "You…….._made _those, Daniel?" he asked the younger man sitting at the table, eyeing the hotcakes warily. "Nope", Daniel smirked. "Leia-chan made 'em". Dr. Crays gawked at him momentarily before Aleia rushed through the kitchen and out the door. "I'll be back in at least twenty minutes", she called out as she left, "If you want to start without me, go ahead!" Dr. Crays scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know…..she's picked up quite a bit of traits from her donor. We really haven't taught her _that_ much. Such a smart little girl", he smiled. Daniel nodded in agreement.

***

"Heero! We're out of milk, and I can't eat anything if there's no milk!" Duo yelled from the kitchen. Heero nearly fell off the chesterfield, at the sound of Duo's yelling, but proceeded to get up, his every thought plotting some way to kill the braided baka who had dared to interrupt his slumber. "Duo", he began in a low menacing growl. Duo looked at him with a confused expression, grabbed his wallet off the table, grabbed a sleepy Heero's wrist, and stalked out the front door of the safehouse. "We're going shopping for some things to eat", he announced as they walked……rather, he walked and Heero was dragged…onto the main sidewalk. Heero, was entirely to tired to put up any fight. Besides, he didn't need to have any witnesses as he choked the braided baka. Duo dragged him into the little corner store. "You go get the milk, and I'll go grab some dry and canned goods over there" instructed the braided Shinigami before bouncing away. Heero grunted and headed towards the dairy section. He proceeded to grab a gallon of milk, knowing Duo was worse than a baby calf, and was about to head over to the section where Duo was, before her noted the black clad, braided figure in front of him. "Done, already?" he inquired gruffly. The braided figure spun around and nearly slapped his face with the braid. Heero glared….that is, until he saw the face of the person. His eyes went wide and the gallon of milk went crashing to the floor from his fingers. "Duo?", he inquired, more to himself than to the person. It certainly looked like him. With the bang over the eyes, and the braid. The eyes were a bit more of an amethyst colour, than indigo, and the clothes were different. What struck him the most, was the feminine look this person had, and the mounds he could see hidden by a black shirt. The person spoke, "Sorry, but I'm not Duo…." 'Her voice is feminine, too!" Heero's mind screamed. He heard Duo's voice call out his name. "Oi, Heero! Get lost or……………WHAT THE HELL?!" The sounds of canned produce hitting the floor, followed by the sound of shattering glass was heard. The girl in front of the two boys stepped back warily. The braided boy in front of her looked oddly familiar………he looked like………………..HER!…'He's me! Only…..male……' her mind registered the thought. She glanced from the braided boy who was gawking at her, to the boy with the unruly dark hair who was glaring at her. "I-…..have to……..go" she announced quietly, and began to walk away quickly. "Hold up!" Duo spoke up, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and shrugged his hand off. "What do you want?" she asked coolly, her amethyst eyes going a shade darker. Duo held his hands up in front of his chest. "Now, now. No need to go defensive on me. The name's Duo", he smiled and extended his hand, "Duo Maxwell". "Maxwell…….." the girl breathed out. "Yup, and the muted monkey over there, is my bud. Heero…Heero Yuy" Duo filled in. "What's your name?" Heero spoke up, his voice lacking the usual monotone. Duo gaped at him, but promptly regained his composure. The girl wrinkled her nose, an her brow creased. "My name's Aleia", she pronounced slowly, "Aleia Maxwell". Duo chuckled, "Another Maxwell! Hey! Maybe you and I are related or something….seeing as we're so much alike……I always wondered if I had a sister……". Aleia blinked at him, then looked over at Heero, who seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet. All three teens looked out the store windows. Outside, there were about fifty mobile dolls. "OZ…." Aleia whispered to herself. Both Heero and Duo turned their heads towards her sharply. How did she know…..? Suddenly they saw her eyes go wide and she flinched. "No!" she dropped her groceries and ran outside. Duo bolted after her to drag her back inside, but as Heero reached for the door to follow suit, the entire area was rocked by an explosion.

Up Next: Part Four: Troubled Waters 


End file.
